London Bridge
by missfaedy
Summary: Some bridges can be burnt. It doesn't mean new ones won't be built.


I don't mean to sound hysterical, but baby if you left baby if you left it would be a historical disaster.

The kids will sing about, I swear the kids will sing about it like the London bridge is falling down.

London bridge! London Bridge! The London Bridge is falling down! Falling down Falling down.

 _"I'm your husband."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"We have children! Do... Do you not love me?"_

 _"I thought I did. I'm sorry."_

 _She stood there staring and he stood there staring, expecting her to say she was joking, that she really did not just waste his time for the past ten years. It just didnt add up. She was happy, she'd smile every day, kiss him every morning despite his morning breath. She never said or did anything to indicate she didnt love him. Why is she here in his office asking for a divorce?_

 _"But- but how? What- when- what do you mean you thought? You never said anything, did anything. You're happy! You have the children you've always wanted! The house, the love, the life!" He shouted with his fingers embedded through his blond hairs. He couldn't bear to look at the emotionless expression on her face but he had to, he had to know if she's genuine._

 _"It's not everything I've ever wanted if I'm not happy. I haven't been a long time Naruto, and you know that. I do love you, I would risk my life under any circumstance if it meant saving you. But I don't love you the way I should. I love my children beyond anything in this world and I will never stop being their mother but I cant do this anymore." She couldn't bear to look into eyes but this was the only way. Tears slid down her cheeks but her face never wavered. "I have to find myself, I have to leave. I hope you understand."_

 _She stared at his defeated form hunched over his desk trying to process what she's saying. A pregnant pause passes over them and a wave of anxiety creeps up her spine. His eyes were glued to his table and he began whispering. She couldn't bear it any longer she had to leave._

 _The whispers ceased and she held her breath._

 _"I don't Hinata! What did I do wrong? Please, just please, tell me. Why are you doing this? I know I haven't been the best father or husband but give me a chance, please. Just let me prove to you that I can be-"_

 _"Naruto"_

 _"Better. Please, Hinta please-"_

 _"Naruto stop-"_

 _"I love you, Hinata. Don't you understand? I cant do this without you." He finished weakly._

 _"You can Naruto and you will. You're the world's saviour, the Hokage. You were brilliant before me and you will be after me." She smiled softly through her tears._

 _"No. No, no, no I cant. Not if I lose the biggest position I hold. None of this matters to me, nothing if it means losing you," he cried. "Ill resign, Ill spend more time with you and the kids, I promise."_

 _"Naruto, no. Don't do this please-"_

 _"Shikamaru! Call in the council in for an emergency meeting, I'm resigning!" He stood abruptly and moved to kneel before her. His eyes were the saddest she's ever seen. She's going to break him._

 _"Naruto," she cried, her mask shattered by now. "Naruto please stand. Don't do this please, let me go-"_

 _"No no no no no you're not going Hinata I love you. You're my wife, always and forever." he pleaded. He brought her hands to his eyes. He was like a leaf. But she had to do it. She cant live this life any longer._

 _"Naruto please, stop." she fell to her knees and cried alongside him. "I don't love you, I cant be with you anymore if it means giving up your dream. I'm sorry."_

 _They sat there weeping for an eternity. But unfortunately, eternity also has an end._

 _"You're my dream, you'll forever be my dream." He whispered, "go, don't ever come back"._

"Are you ready Hinata?"

"Yes, I am" She breathed. She looked up into his irises for the solace they always provided, she was not disappointed. He smiled and took her hand

"What about your family? Are you ready to let go once again?"

"They know I cant stay, despite how much I love her. Maybe one day she can join us." He grunted out as he pulled out his plane ticket to the begining.

Maybe one day, but right now they were on a quest, both to find things completely different but all the same.


End file.
